


Mistletoe Kisses

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott remembers that it's Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> scott levy is raven's real name.

Scott opened the door to the house he shared with John to be greeted with boxes. What the hell? There were boxes stacked on every available surface and there was John sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, setting up a tree. Wait a minute, a tree? Oh yeah. Christmas.

“Hey baby. What are you doing?” He put his keys on the hanger by the door and slipped his shoes off.

“Decorating. Come here and help me.” John demanded, securing the middle portion of the tree. He stood up with some effort, hands resting on his swollen belly once he got to his feet.

“Baby, you shouldn't be doing all that lifting, you're already in your sixth month.” Scott rushed over and kissed John lightly to take the reprimand out of his words.

“Well, I couldn't wait until you got here. This is my favorite part of the holidays.” John admitted, looking sheepish. 

Scott smiled and fixed the top of the tree in place. John snagged a box that was sitting on the couch and opened it. “Oh, good. The lights are in here.”

Scott took over the decorating while John settled on the couch and put his feet up, directing his lover as to where everything should go. 

An hour later and they were both reaching up to put the star on the tree. John smiled and kissed Scott softly. “It looks amazing. Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Scott said, hugging John from behind, his hands resting on top on John's on his belly.

Scott made John sit down again and went into the kitchen to make them both some hot cocoa. He turned around, both mugs in his hands, when John appeared in the doorway, smirking.

“What did you do?” Scott asked, mock suspiciously.

“Oh nothing much.” John's smirk grew even bigger.

Scott walked up to him and was surprised when John placed both of the mugs on the counter next to him and pulled him in for a long, hot, passion filled kiss.

They broke away when oxygen became necessary.

“What was that for? Not that I'm complaining.” Scott asked.

Wordlessly, John pointed above their heads.

There, in the doorway to the kitchen, hung a piece of fresh mistletoe.


End file.
